


I Was Imprisoned By Love

by GloriousWar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ignored Stiles, Kind of cheating, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Tags are Tags - Freeform, but not really, idk - Freeform, just a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousWar/pseuds/GloriousWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in love with Derek. But Derek is happy with Braeden so Stiles just ignores how he feels. When watching them becomes too much Stiles needs to figure out how he can just forget his love for Derek. There might be a spell for that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Imprisoned By Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teen Wolf fic. It was on my mind and I just wrote it really fast. Sorry if there are any mistakes this is unbetaed. I like Braeden but I love Sterek more so sorry if you don't like this.
> 
> There's also a part where it looks like suicide but it's not so I thought I should warn you about that. Just in case it triggers anyone.
> 
> But tell me what you think(:

Stiles couldn’t believe his luck. Every time he went out of his way to help and care for others he always ended up empty handed in the end. No matter how much he tried, how much research he did, how many times he was stared down by the barrel of a gun he still was ignored afterwards.

He couldn’t take it anymore. How could he care so much for people and not have them care for him back. Scott pretended to care for all of about ten seconds before he remembers that Kira exist in his life. It’s not that he doesn’t like Kira either, it’s just that it’s hard to get Scott’s attention away from the girl; just like when Allison was the one he ignored Stiles for.

Lydia and Danny couldn’t be bothered by him either. They had more pressing matters to deal with. It was time to start applying for colleges and the students of Beacon Hills High School were stressing out about what college to apply for and where they would get in. Of course Lydia and Danny never really stressed like the rest of the school. With Lydia’s amazing GPA and extracurricular activities, Stiles would be surprised if schools turned her down for being too qualified for their school. He knew they would never; they would all be too busy trying to grovel and have her choose their campus. Danny also being smart and dedicated has his lacrosse, good grades, and charming smile to get him anywhere so he doesn’t worry about much either.

After he and Malia realized it just wasn’t going to work out because they came from too different worlds, they went their separate ways. Malia left him with a parting kiss and said that he could talk to her whenever he wanted but that she just needed time to work on herself and figure out who she is without someone there to define her.

He didn’t mind. By this point he had been used to being alone. It hurt. Oh god, did it hurt him. He wished it didn’t have to end because she was the last thing that made him believe that he was worth something to someone. But he understood. If he was being honest he would tell her it was better for her anyways because his heart had never fully been into it.

His heart was too busy wondering what was going on with one broody werewolf. A werewolf who seemed to be much happier now. After the whole fiasco of losing his powers and becoming human and searching for Scott in Mexico, they found the real Derek as the double that was made by Kate died and turned to ash.

Braeden had been so excited. When he came walking out covered in dust and stood there, she flung herself at him and he held her close to his chest as she cried happy tears that he was still alive. Derek closed his eyes and hugged her tighter.

In that moment he had given up. The second time he goes out of his way to save someone he loves and they end up in the arms of another person. Stiles wasn’t destined to be loved. Or at least that’s how he felt staring at Braeden and Derek. At that moment Braeden also leaned forward and gave Derek a kiss and Derek leaned into it and put his forehead on hers.

Stiles left after that and didn’t look back. He went to go sit in the Jeep and wait for them to come back so he could leave. He just wanted to go home and never leave his room. This is what he did for about a two weeks. He didn’t do anything but go to school and come home. He avoided everyone at school and went home. It wasn’t that hard because everyone was too busy to even realize something was wrong.

He still went to the weekly pack meetings. He had to keep up appearances and make them think everything was normal. But each time he went and saw Braeden in Derek’s arms, or Braeden whispering in Derek’s ear, or Braeden getting dressed because he was the first to arrive that night, it killed him. He doesn’t know if he can continue going and feeling like his heart was being set on fire.

And Derek, Derek looked so happy now. He smiled a little more. He made sarcastic jokes, and he actually hung out with the pack. He let them come over to the loft whenever they wanted. He helped Scott with his alpha control. He even put in a TV and PS4 so that the pack could play video games at the loft while they all hung out. He was everything Stiles wanted but Stiles isn’t what Derek wanted.

And just like that Stiles was alone. His heart searching for someone to lean on but coming up empty handed. All he felt these days was lonely and heartbroken. It was too much some days. Like today, where all he could do was sit on his bed on his bed contemplating if he wanted to go to this pack meeting or not. In the end he decided that yes of course he’d go, but he would just sit as far away from Derek and Braeden as possible and stay there just as long as he had to.

While the meeting was in place all Stiles could think about was everywhere else he wanted to be. Maybe this was a bad idea. Braeden sat on the couch with her legs on Derek’s lap and Derek didn’t even mind. He just let it happen. They would whisper to each other and give each other these looks and Derek would smile and laugh. Stiles couldn’t take it.

“Hey, Stiles?” Someone asked from his right. He turned to see Malia sitting on the arm of the couch. “What’s wrong with you?”

He stuttered a little, unsure of how to reply. “I’m, uh, I’m fine. What are you talking about?” He looked at her confused.

“You just smell off. And don’t give me any bullshit. When we were dating you smelled like coffee and cinnamon. Now you smell like…” she sniffed him again, “rain and smog. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Don’t worry about it.” He gave her a hesitant smile. She just stared hard for a few seconds before huffing and looking away.

Stiles looked around them and noticed no one was really paying attention to them. Except one, Derek was staring down Stiles and scenting the air. He must have realized the same thing as Malia because he looked at Stiles again with his eyebrows drawn forward, questioning him. Stiles felt like for a second, Derek might actually notice him and see how much Stiles needed him but just then Braeden spoke about something Scott said and Derek turned to her and laughed softly. Stiles couldn’t do this.

After that pack meeting he made up every excuse he could for missing the next one and the one after that. He couldn’t go back there. Not if he still had feelings for Derek. It was just too painful to see him happy like that with someone else. He was happy for him in a way because Derek of all people deserved to be happy; but his jealousy and misery won out in the end.

Each time he missed one, Scott would text him asking where he was before giving up and just giving him the rundown of what they talked about. If Stiles was going to go back to these meetings and see Derek he was going to have to figure out a way to either hide his misery or get rid of it. And that’s when he figured it out. If he didn’t feel anything anymore he could survive and he could see Derek be happy with someone that wasn’t him.

He needed to find a spell or something that would take this pain away and he knew the only person who would have something like that. Deaton. Deaton would have all the books on things supernatural; including spells. Deaton wouldn’t just give him something like that though so he needed to grab it when the other wasn’t looking.

The next night, Stiles ignored the invitation for the pack movie night and headed over to Deaton’s office. He managed to get in and out with no fuss. He grabbed the first books on spells that he could find and he was out the back before Deaton even realized he was there. He could be stealthy when he wanted to be despite popular opinions.

Stiles drove home and sat on his bed. His father was on night shift again so he wasn’t worried about being interrupted. He opened the first book and looked for a solution to his problem.

|||

At the loft everyone was getting ready to sit down to a movie. Derek looked around and noticed that again Stiles was missing. After the last meeting Stiles came to, Derek started realizing that Stiles hasn’t been really talking to any of the other pack mates. Each meeting Derek asked Scott where Stiles was and each time Scott just shook his head and said that Stiles was busy.

Derek wasn’t stupid. He knew when someone was avoiding something and that was exactly what Stiles was doing. He just didn’t know what Stiles was avoiding. He cared about the spastic teenager. He cared way more than he was willing to admit. Stiles is just a teenager. He couldn’t fall for him. It wasn’t right. It also didn’t help that Stiles is with Malia.

That’s what Derek had to keep telling himself. Stiles is with Malia and he’s happy. Except, now that he thinks about it, Stiles wasn’t happy that last time he was here. He overheard a little of the conversation between Stiles and Malia and she was right.

Stiles did smell off. He smelt like jealousy and misery. Two things Derek would know best before anyone. But why did he smell like that? He was going to ask Stiles what was wrong before Braeden made a comment on how Scott’s crooked jaw line and made me laugh. Next thing I knew the meeting was over and Stiles was gone.

Derek was getting ready to ask Scott where Stiles was this time before Malia spoke up about it first. 

“Okay, so is no one going to talk about how Stiles hasn’t been showing up to any pack get together? Or that he hasn’t smelled happy for a while? Or am I the only one to notice this?” Malia spoke in her usual nonchalant manner.

Everyone turned to look at her but no one said anything Finally Scott spoke up. “He isn’t answering any of my texts but he’s probably busy.” Derek wasn’t convinced and neither was Lydia apparently because she scoffed.

“Scott you’re supposed to be his best friend. How do you not know what’s going on with him.” Lydia asked while rolling her eyes at Scott’s idiocy. 

Scott looked down before shrugging. “I’ve been a little busy with alpha training and Kira if I’m being honest. Besides, Malia and Stiles are dating. How come you don’t know what’s wrong with him? You spend more time with him.” He said looking at Malia.

“Stiles and I have been broken up for almost a month. I barely see him anymore. How did you not know that he’s supposed to be your guys’ best friend?” She replied. “Do you guys ignore him now?” She said sarcastically.

Everyone got really silent. No one knew what was going on with Stiles. Derek was confused by this news. He didn’t know Stiles and Malia weren’t together. How could he have missed that? But it didn’t matter because Stiles was still seventeen. His wolf was not pleased by this. It clawed at his chest to go find the boy that he loved and make sure he was alright.

Scott’s phone started buzzing. “Deaton, what’s up?”

“Scott, it’s come to my attention that Stiles may have paid my office a visit.” Deaton said cryptically. “He also got his hands on a few of my things.”

“Wait what? What kind of things?” Scott replied. Derek was curious to know also.

“Just some books of mine. Spell books. Were you guys planning something because you could’ve just asked me and spoke with me about it.” He didn’t really sound upset just more exasperated by the whole thing.

“I didn’t even know Stiles grabbed them. He’s not here with us…” Scott responded and he got a little more worried. What was Stiles doing?

“Well if he’s not with you where is he? The books can be very dangerous if you don’t know how to use them correctly.” And that was all Derek needed. He bolted out of the loft and ran as fast as he could to Stiles. He could feel that his mate might be in trouble and his wolf couldn’t bare that. He needed to check on Stiles.

When he got to his house he jumped on the banister up to Stiles’ room and looked through the window. Stiles sat there with the knife in his hand ready to cut his wrist. He didn’t hesitate anymore to throw the window and throw Stiles against the wall, plucking the knife from his hand.

“What. Are. You Doing?” He punctuated each word with a stare. He couldn’t believe this beautiful boy was about to do anything like that. He just couldn’t. His heart gave out at just thought.

Stiles stared at Derek terrified and then confused. What was he doing here? This can’t be happening? He probably thinks I’m crazy? Now I’ll never be able to forget him. Just then Derek turned his head and saw the open spell books. There at the top of the page.

Forget a Loved One

Derek didn’t get it. Was Stiles that in love with Malia that he needed a spell to forget about her? His heart squeezed with pain at that thought. And he must have said it out loud because Stiles was staring at him incredulously.

“How could you be that stupid?” He looked at Derek harder. “Do you really think I could have loved her that much? We haven’t been dating for that long and we broke up a while ago. Don’t get me wrong I love her but not like this.” Stiles stopped. He couldn’t believe Derek could be so oblivious.

“Like what?” And of course that would be when Stiles realized he babbled a little too much again. He couldn’t do this.

“Derek, I’m so tired. Can we not do this?” He said to the wolf man. He just wanted this embarrassing moment to just be over so that he could try it again before he saw Derek again.

“Stiles, just tell me?” He sounded exasperated. Like he was tired of Stiles playing around and Stiles just lost it.

“Are you really serious? Derek it was never about her? Just you. All for you. I would do anything for you. I’ll find every possible way to make sure you’re okay. And I want you to be happy.” Stiles broke off here. He had to slow down. “I love you so much and I just want you to be happy. Because if anyone deserves to be happy it’s you. So when I saw how happy you looked with Braeden I couldn’t ruin that. But I couldn’t live with it either. So I was trying… I was trying so hard to let you go but I couldn’t forget you. I figured this was the only way.” His eyes grew damp but he wasn’t going to cry. He already made up his mind.

Derek stared hard at Stiles. He couldn’t. Stiles is seventeen. But his wolf didn’t care. And if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t either. He loved Stiles so much and if Stiles loved him too then that made him feel so amazing. His wolf howling with happiness. He would take things slow and he would never rush Stiles but he couldn’t stand to apart from him anymore.

Stiles took his silence for rejection so when he turned away Derek frowned and jumped to stop him. “No wait! Stiles, let me say something.” Stiles didn’t turn around but he stopped walking away. “You’re seventeen.” Stiles cringed. “No, let me finish. You’re seventeen but you are so amazing. You’re so brave and kind hearted. You’d give your happiness or your life to see the ones you love be happy. Those are just some of the reasons I’m in love with you.” Stiles turned around at this and was chest to chest with Derek. He went to speak but Derek put his hand on his mouth and continued. “You’re seventeen so I want to take this slow. But I do want you. I want to make you happy. I want to make you smile and laugh. I want to make you feel good. I want to love you. If you’d let me.”

Derek took his hand off Stiles’ mouth and saw him smiling. His eyes were wet and he couldn’t believe what Derek told him. “You’re just a big ol’pile pile of fluff underneath all that brood huh?” But he said it with no tease in his voice. He was just so happy right now. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek’s. The kiss was everything he was waiting for. It made him feel warm and at home.

After they separated Derek brought stiles closer to him and just held him there. Stiles tiled his nose in and nuzzled into Derek’s neck. “You weren’t that cheesy with Braeden were you?” Stiles asked.

Derek smiled and looked at him. “No, just you. All for you.” He chuckled. Stiles smiled and nuzzled closer to Derek’s neck. 

“You don’t think Braeden’s going to come after me do you? I just became kind of a home wrecker.” He laughed. Derek squeezed Stiles a little tighter.

“No. I don’t think she would. I think she always knew I wasn’t really invested. Besides, she’d never get you.” Derek put his forehead on Stiles’ head. 

“Fluffball.” Stiles teased. Derek just chuckled and didn’t say anything. He couldn’t deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry if there's a lot of mistakes.


End file.
